Seth Cohen: Lady's Man
by sylar1610
Summary: What if things had gone a little differently in the Hot Tube in The Road Warrior. What if Marissa and Summer had been serious.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the O.C

The Hot Tub

Seth Cohen got into the hot tub with his girlfriend Summer and her best friend Marissa. His best friend Ryan and his parents where out for the night so he basically had the house to himself.

He sat down the opposite side to Summer and Marissa. 'So where is Atwood any?' Summer asked.

'I don't know and I don't care' Seth said.

'Yeah I haven't seen him lately' Marissa said.

'Well look at it this way the hot tub's roomier' he said 'Plus two girls and a guy I like those odds"

Summer and Marissa looked at Seth then at each other and smiled. Summer turned to Seth and said "You know what you're right Cohen, hot tub, house to ourselves"

"I have been kind of lonely" Marissa said pouting "And I have kissed a girl before"

"And I've always wanted to" Summer said. As they said this they moved across the hot tub towards Seth.

Seth smiled nervously and tried to laugh and said "Ha Ha you guys are kidding"

Summer and Marissa stop just in front of Seth and Summer said "Does this look like we're kidding"

Marissa and Summer turned to each other and began to kiss passionately. They hands ran along each others backs as the felt around for the other bikini straps. Seth sat there mouth open in shock.

Never in his wildest and sexiest fantasy did he ever think this would happen to him, Summer and Marissa, two of the hottest girls he knew making out right in front of him and suggesting a threesome. He had to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

Their hands found what they seeked as they grabbed and unhooked the others bikini and removed them and throw them aside.

They then turned to face Seth. He could now see them in all their bare breasted glory. He had seen Summer naked several times but Marissa he had only imagined. She had rather nice breasts if they were a little small. Her skin was a flawless as if seemed. Before him they were like two Goddesses.

"May I?" Marissa asked Summer.

"Be my guest" Summer said. With Summer's permission Marissa moved closer to Seth and began to kiss him. Her lips were soft and full and made Seth feel like electricity was flowing from his lips through out his whole body. She then moved down from his lips to his his necks as she began to kiss his neck.

Seth began to get very excited as he fell Marissa's warm mouth and tongue against his skin. Summer looked on and smiled and moved closer to her boyfriend.

Marissa had moved down to Seth chest and began to kiss it. Seth felt Marissa's hands move down to his waist and grab hold of his swimming trunks and pull them off. He then felt Marissa long fingers around his dick.

"Wow" Marissa exclaimed in surprised.

"Didn't i tell you" Summer said.

"You weren't kidding" Marissa said as she moved lower.

"Hello Big Boy" Marissa said before submerging beneath the water.

Seth gasped and he felt Marissa lips wrap around his dick and begin to suck.

Summer then moved over to her very uncomfortable boyfriend and pressed up against his side. He felt her warmth heat up his already hot body.

"Relax Cohen, the fun has only just begun" she said as she tooked her boyfriend's face and pulled him toward her and kissed him passionately. He felt waves of pleasure from his lips and from his genitals. As they kissed Marissa resurfaced and joined in the kiss pulling Seth towards her and began to kiss him as well.

The three of them broke apart and in union turned toward the place they were all thinking about and then turned towards each other and all siad "Pool House".

They jumped out of the hot tub completely naked and ran toward the poolhouse. They ran very quickly and were there in an instant. As they got in there Seth throw Summer on to the bed as she giggled and removed her bikini panties.

Seth grabbed the also laughing Marissa and pulled her close to him as her kissed her. His fingers ran along her back sending shivers and pleasures along her body. As they pulled apart Summer said "Don't hold out on me Cohen"

"Relax, you're both about to have the greatest night of your lives" Seth said with a confidence that was so alien to him he was even surprised by it.

It took them all a minute to get over this before Summer said "Don't make promises you can't keep Cohen". They laugh

"You sure Ryan wouldn't mind us using his bed" Marissa said before being throw on the bed. Seth looked down at the two beauty girl on the bed before awaiting him to pleasure them. He felt a new found confidencs flow through him, he felt liek he could conquer the world.

The girls kissed each other with further excited Seth. Summer said seductively "What are you waiting for"

'_Nothing'_ Seth thought as he joined the girls on the bed and they began there menage et trois.

Firstly Seth, Marissa and Summer began to kiss each other. There hands were all over the place the didn't know who was feeling Summer's breasts and who was squeezing Seth's shoulder.

"Alright who's first" Seth said to the girls.

"Guests first" Summer said indicating Marissa.

Seth and Marissa moved closer as Summer sat aside naked and horny and waiting her turn.

Marissa felt the first wave of pleasure like a fiery wind spread throughout her body as Seth penetrated her. The second feeling was a mixed of pleasure and of and tinkling sensation. It made her feel like she was floating. Seth began to thurst with a strength she didn't know he had. Ever movement sent a burst of pleasure throughout her. Each one bigger than the last. The finally one was like several smaller burst before the final ultimate explosion of sexual pleasure hit her. It was like an orgasmic atom bomb. It last for a good few minutes before a great bliss and sense of peace spread through her.

She fell back on the bed laugh to herself. Ryan never made her feel like that. She lay there in post-orgasm bliss as Seth turned to Summer and said "You're turn"

"Finally" She said moving toward her boyfriend. Seth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They felt the heat of each others skin warm each other like a fire.

Seth pushed her down on to bed as he penetrated her. She lay there on her back looking up at her boyfriend as her body trembled with the pleasure she was feeling. She began to gasp and he thrust. Each thrust stronger then the last, each gasp longer than the last and each feeling of pleasure greater and longer then the one before. As the pleasure built up inside her she could feel the ultimate moment of pleasure about to come. She finally collapsed into a sea of sexual pleasure.

It took Seth a minute to catch his breath as he look at the two girls before him pulled them towards him. They all held each other close as the three of them kissed and began to to feel the sexual energy grow for one final explosion of pleasure. As the pleasure flew through there bodies they felt like time was slowing to a stand still. They felt they hearts race and yet slow down. They heard their hearts pound with ever wave of pleasure like a drum beat. Till finally the final supernova of pleasure exploded in them as the trio orgasm simultanously. It was the most intense, longer, most perfect orgasm they had ever had.

As the three of them lay there on the bed Summer and Marissa either side Seth snuggled in the middle Summer said gasping for breath "That...Was..."

"Beyond words" Marissa said amazed "I don't know about you but i don't want this be a one time thing"

"What" Seth said surprised.

"I know what you mean, that was heavenly" Summer said.

"Summ... Marissa what about you and Ryan" Seth said.

"I don't even know if we're still a couple" Marissa said before place her hand on Seth's chest "Beside Ryan was never able to make me feel like that"

"But, think about what your mom will say" Seth unable to believe what they were suggesting.

"Since when do i care what my Mom thinks" Marissa said.

"Beside don't tell me you don't like the idea of having two insanely hot girlfriends" Summer said seductively.

"Weren't you opposed to this idea two years ago" Seth said refering to Anna.

"Things are different now, i'm different, you're different" Summer said before kissing him.

"So what does this whole threesome thing intale" Seth asked.

"I don't know, i guess we just date each other" Summer said.

"Things just got a hell of lot more interesting" Seth said amazed at what just happened to him.

"You can say that again" Summer and Marissa said in unison.

"Well i'm going to get a drink" Seth said get up off the bed and putting on a robe.

As he left Summer and Marissa were hit with an idea nad pulled out there cellphones and started dialing.

Seth head into the kitchen and went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. He sat there drinking the water at the table. After about 30 minutes he heard his phone ring.

It was Ryan. He anwsered it. "Hey dude" Seth said.

"Hey Seth, listen I going to be away for a few day so could you cover for me" he asked.

"Sure Ryan" Seth said.

"Thanks man" Ryan said before hanging up and turning his attention back to Sadie.

Almost a minute after he hung up his phone rang again, this time it was his Dad.

"Hey son listen you'e mother and i are going away for a few days" he said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're just trying to sort out some problems, think you'll be ok on your own for a few days" he replied.

Seth looked out the window at the two girls in the pool house and smiled and said "Ow I think i'll be just fine"

"Ok see you son" Sandy said.

Seth smiled to himself. He had the house to himself for the next few days and two beautiful girls waiting for him. God must love him.

He heard the doorbell ring. He was expecting anyone, he head to the door and open it. To his utmost surprise outside was standing Alex, Anna and Taylor.

"Hey guys what are you all doing here" Seth said confused.

"We invited them" he heard Summer's voice say from behind him.

"We figured the more the merrier" Marissa said. Seth couldn't believe what was going on.

"I wouldn't have done this for anyone but you Seth" Anna and Taylor said one after the other as they came in.

"And getting back with two of my exes and a bunch of hot girls, how could i say no" Alex said entering and closed the door.

Alex went over to Marissa and kissed her. The girl began to walk toward the pool house removing there clothes in the couldn't believe it, this sort of thing doesn't happen to Seth Cohan.

Then he realised, God must be rewarding him for creating the perfect holiday. This is his reward for inventing Chrismakkuh.

"Hey Hef you coming " Summer said as the girls headed towards the pool house. He didn't need to be told twice. He followed the girls fro what was going ot be the greatest night of there lives.

**What do you think, one shot or should i continue it? Review please.**


	2. Hot Shower

A Hot Shower

Seth sat in the living room with Summer and his 4 new girlfriends, Alex, Anna, Taylor and Marissa. After Seth, Summer and Marissa'a Menege et Trois in the Hot tub they had decided to try this out and see when it goes. The girl then went on to call some old friends and invite them over and after a wild orgy in the pool house they decide to expand and include all of them.

Now they were all sitting in the living room half naked playing the playstation. Summer and Alex were focused on the Tekken match the two of them were in. Anna was sitting behind Alex watching and Taylor was doing the exact same with Summer. They were all sitting on the couch

Marissa on the other hand was not paying any attention to the game or the girls, instead she was lying on the floor and staring at Seth who was sitting on the chair. She smiled at him and he nervously smiled back. She then smiled again, a different, strange smile which made Seth quite uncomfortable.

Seth got up off his chair and proclaimed "I'm going to go take a shower". He then head up stairs to the bathroom. "Yeah sure whatever" was Summer's response as she was to busy fighting Alex. Marissa quickly got up and followed Seth. No one noticed that she was gone.

Seth stripped and enter the shower. He relaxed a great deal as he felt the warm water spray from the shower head and onto his flesh.

Unbeknowst to him Marissa had followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom and proceded to remove her bikini and lock the door. Seth did not see her as his eyes were closed as the water poured on his face.

Seth turned around a was face to face with Marissa. " Marissss" Seth began before being interrupted by Marissa put her arm around his neck and forced him into a hot passionate kiss.

Seth did not resist as Marissa tongue entered his mouh and began feel about and make itself at home. The kiss went on for several minutes and Seth even entered Marissa's mouth with his tongue. There tongue began to coil and wrap around each other like two snakes. It was only when they began to run out of air that the kiss stopped and they pulled apart.

Seth came to his sense and said "Marissa, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted you all to myself for a while, after all it's hard sharing one guy between 5 girls" She said seductively.

"Yes but Summer..." Seth began before being interupted again.

"Summer just one of your girlfriends" She said getting right up into his face.

"But..." Seth said before being stopped by Marissa who put her finger to his lips and whispered seductively inth is ear "Relaxxxxx" . With that she lick her ear lobe and pulled and away and said "Besides, I can see you're happy to see me" She said looking down.

Seth's eyes followed hers and he saw how his body had betrayed him.

"Oh crap" he said.

"Don't worry, Seth, something tells me you're going to enjoy this " she said smiling and grabbing his cock and began to rub it.

"Mariss...ah...ah...ah... What was i saying" Seth said forgetting what he was talking about as he was lost in the pleasure of the handjob.

Seth and Marissa moaned with each movement of Marissa hand , back and forth, back and forth.

After a few minutes of this Marissa stood up and pushed Seth against the cold shower wall. Seth was now between the firey passion of Marissa's kiss and the icey coldness of the wall.

"AHHHHHH" Marissa moaned as Seth began to penetrate her. She began to moan with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her tighly and pull her closer.

She then jumped up and wrapped her legs around Seth's hips. In reaction to this Seth cupped her perky ass cheeks and began to squeeze them tighly.

"Ah...Ah...AH..." they moaned with each thrust till they finally climaxed. They lousened their grips on each other and Marissa stood on her own again however they did not seperate.

There they stood in the middle of the shower, The warm water pouring down apon their naked bodies. Their arms wrapped around each other, joined at the hips. Their kiss lasted several minutes and burned with an inferno of passion.

When they seperated finally Marissa sighed and said "Much better than Luke"

"Better than Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Hmmmm, Maybe I'll have to decide later" She said before stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her naked wet flesh.

Before she left she turned and winked at Seth saying "See you later Stud"

Seth smiled and got out of the shower and began to dry off.

Seth headed downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked out the window and saw the girls saw in the pool except Alex.

He went to make himself a bagel but he was interrupted when he heard a sound. He turned around to see Alex standing in the doorway in her bikini.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Seth asked nervous

"I'm seducing you Seth" she said moving towards him in a very sexy way.

"I just saw Marissa who wa positively glowing with happiness and I thought "What the hell"" Alex said removing her bikini and throwing it on the floor.

Alex then took a bottle of maple syrup off the table and began spray it on her breast.

"Come on Seth, do you want a lick" she said smiling.

Seth smiled and began to move towards her.


End file.
